BBs Games
by Splat Danger
Summary: BB was always...Facinated by L. he loved games as well. playing both was just more fun.


**Death Note**

**BB/L**

**summary: **L doesn't want to play anymore. Beyond, of coarse, doesn't care. (pretty much PWP. sorry)

______________________________________________________________________________

L was always the kind of person who would rather read an interesting article of news on the computer, than go outside and socialize with the other kids. Watari knew this, and accepted it. Almost supported it, in fact. L knew this, and because watari didn't seem bothered by it, neither was he. BB knew this all too well, he just tended not to care what his idol would _rather_ do...

That would explain why he was currently running up the stairway of wammys house, grinning almost demonically, jam jar in his hand. His eyes were focused ahead of him, sights on the door of L's room. He had decided that he was bored with studying for the day, and A was proving not to be in the mood to have any fun at the moment, even after BB had managed to almost make him snap into another one of his breakdowns.

BB grinned as he paused in front of the door, his scarlet eyes gazing at the small creak in the door, strands of his raven hair in his face. Just like L's..

BB knew L would be irked at his rude intrusion into his room, but he didn't care. He rather relished it, actually. Beyond loved how he seemed to be the only one to be able to break through his L's emotional barrier that he had guarded. L was crouched on the floor, gazing intently at the laptop set in front of himself. BB grinned, as he knew L was aware of his presence in the room, and quietly walked near his almost identical 'friend', setting himself on the floor, mimicking L's posture and way he sat down.

BB almost frowned as L made no irritated noise, or even made a movement that he was bothered at all. He put back on his grin, thinking of a way to make sure L knew that BB was a force to be reckoned with. The red-eyed boy stayed almost silent as he leaned forward, acting as if he were genuinly interested in the news on the computer screen, and rested his fingers along the edge of L's neck. He was rewarded with L slightly tensing up. Just as BB wanted.

"...hmm....L",BB chuckled, earning no response from his idol, just a quick second glance. BB grinned all the same, and a 'POP' sound echoed throughout the room as Beyond twisted open his ever present strawberry jam jar. He had learned to love the food after seeing L's love for sweet object. Once BB thought about it, strawberry jam was what kind of food L would be if he were one. He muffled a laugh at this thought, and dipped his fingers into the jar, slowly raising the sticky red smear up to his lips, making sure to make his eating sounds more pronounced, his face inches away from L's as he only gave the computer screen a few seconds of attention before setting his gaze on L once more.

He chuckled a little as realized a nerve in L's neck had quirked when he made a long sucking noise on his fingers. Either he was making L nervous or his sounds were actually having an _impact_ on the worlds greatest detective. BB was satisfied with either, at this point. It all meant the same thing. He was breaking L's emotional barricade.

"hey, L.....",BB said quietly, moving in even more so he was even closer to L's face. an inch further and he would have been talking into the elder boy's neck.,"When's the last tine you ever took a break and played..?",he asked, dipping his fingers into his strawberry jam jar as he did so. It was an innocent enough question, true, but the way BB said it made it sound all the more...scary..

L then looked over at Beyond, and decided it was for his own benefit if he dropped the '_maybe-if-you-dont-respond-he'll-become-uninterested-and-leave' _ tactic. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping to relieve the headache that had overcome him. He stared at the red-eyed person to his left, and realized too late that this was a mistake. BB's face was way too far into his personal space, and his chin accidentally rubbed against his cheek, which was now a bit sticky. BB let out a quiet laugh, no doubt one that he had practiced for an occasion like this.

"ooh, whats that matter, _L.._?",Beyond purred. L stumbled backwards, crab walking a few paces to give some distance between them again. BB continued laughing, but then shushed himself and stood up,"Come on, lets go play~",he tilted his head a bit at L, who kept his emotionless blank stare back."No."

BB fake pouted, trying to keep his facade of always being ahead in his own little mind games, though sometimes, he admitted, it seemed like L was doing it right back."Thats no way to behave. All I wanted was to try to _cheer. you. up_..", for every word BB creeped closer- and closer- and _closer_ on his hands and knees, until he was now right in front of L's face. Somewhere along the way, Beyond had managed to grab a handful of jam and L gasped a second too late and BB had put his finger to L's lips, in turn, covering them with jam, and L instinctively licked at his own lips only to find BB's there as well.

L gave a low groan of unwanted, and Beyond chuckled darkly, probably taking even more joy in the fact, as he dragged his tongue across L's strawberry covered lips and forced his tongue into his mirror-image's mouth, earning himself a moan. this time, it was as if L was half-way between giving up. BB was the only person in the world who could do this to the great _L_. BB kept his eyes open as he pushed him backwards, L's head thumping against the wooden floor only once while BB gave a quick chuckle, taking L's breath. BB gripped the front of L's white shirt so he wouldn't move for a few more seconds. all he needed...

BB swung his hips forward, pinning L down and couldn't help another wide grin as L reacted by gripping the floor. So he _did_ give up fighting.

It was then that L realized that he was being _beat_ in a game. His black eyes flashed open and he tried to push beyond off of him, but his wrists were pinned down at his sides. as he feels BB try to keep him down, he hates to admit it, but he felt a rush of heat to his face and- well, other places.

L lightly bit his younger's tongue in warning, and at the same time, tried to press back up against him to shove himself away, but that only makes Beyond aroused even more. he could tell by the new movement he was making with his tongue on L's neck. L shouts something incomprehensible, and kicks him away, through with this uncomfortable insanity.

L scrambles up, his face flushed and his chest thumping quickly. Beyond stood up and contemplated his options,"heheheh~......Good game, L." he laughed creepily, and as he was about to take a step closer, backed away as L steadied himself to kick once again,"...I guess we'll call _this one _a tie." and grabs the handle, leaving the room calmly and a red smear on the door to indicate that BB was here. and BB was done playing until he was bored.

L trie to regain his composure, but found himself rubbing his forehead again, resisting his urge just to crawl up and sleep for once. No idea what to do...He glanced at the now paused computer, and decided...he could do with a few puzzling cases for a while....

Beyond stepped down the stairs, smiling at the thought of his latest L-exploit. Now, maybe he could go study just for the heck of it. Or maybe play some mind games with A. He grinned. Either way, he would become bored with the effortlessness of both. Because there was only one thing to do when you felt the neeed for a challenging game..,"Right L?",he found himself chuckling out loud, much to his roomates confusion.


End file.
